Unknown, Untitled
by Becoming-Obsessed
Summary: Drabbles for my love of this series. Mainly HarryxDraco- HxD . Rating may change. Pairings will vary. Completed, but continually updated, if that makes sense. Just drabbles.
1. See you at School

**Disclaiming the disclaimer that disclaims that I do not own this claim.**

**:D**

**Hellloo~ Well, I was watching the HP (2) Movie today on my laptop and heard this line and fangirled because it was Draco and he was polite enough to at least be civil towards anyone and offff coouurrrrsseee!~ My mind takes me somewhere else :D**

##

"And I thought your family could sink no lower..." He looked him over once more before turning and walking out of the store, his head held high and his back straight.

Draco sighed, a slight glare in his eyes as he looked over the "red-hair, hand-me-down clothes children." His eyes softened just slightly as he looked over at the dirt-clustered face of the brunette who has captured his attention.

He smiled slightly, the edge of his lip curling up. "See you at school."

Harry smiled, "Yeah." He mouthed slightly, so as the others not to catch on.

Draco nodded to them all, his mercury-laced eyes catching the jade green eyes that devastated the wall around his heart.

He turned and walked out, walking after his father with his head held high.

'Malfoy.' Harry chuckled inwardly, a smirk placed on his lips.

'I'll see you at school, love.' He turned back and smiled at the Weasleys, slightly more excited to get back to school than he originally was.

##

**R&R! REVIEW OR NO KITTY DRACOS FOR YOU D:**

**-AMLF**

_Edit:_

_This story will be updated for when I read/watch the Harry Potter series. You will all notice lines FROM the Movie(s)/Books and that is where I get my ideas._

_Let me know if you would like me to do any specific lines~ And also,_

_You will seem some chapters where a character says a line but it isn't in the book. YES the line probably is, I have just changed the character to fit myself and the story. JUST A HEADS UP :D  
_

_Thank you~ Read and Review!_


	2. Mandrakes have their Perks

"But it hurrrt, Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes and shifted the body, in his lap, higher against his chest.

"Oh you big baby," He grabbed the pale hand and kissed the cut finger.

"It bit me, Harry! How could you not feel sympathetic towards me?"

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled, he sucked on the tip of the pale finger lightly.

The figure blushed, "H-harry?"

He smirked, "Oh well, I'm sorry love. The mandrake was so cruel to have bitten you." He kissed the pale skin.

The boy turned in his arms and kissed Harry softly, just the simplest brush of lips that made Harry's heart sore.

He pulled away to stare into silver, mercury-laced eyes. "I love you, Draco."

He smiled, "I love you too, Harry."

Harry chuckled, "You complain like a girl though."

Draco huffed and opened his mouth to complain but was stopped as a pair of lips pressed against his.

Mandrakes do have their perks.

* * *

_Harry Potter, Chamber of Secrets; when Draco got bitten in the finger by a Mandrake._

**Disclaimer.** It's invisible. Blame the_ ninjas_.

_Read and Review! :D_

-AMLF


	3. This Class has its Perks

Draco screamed and rushed forward, passed a desk and looked behind him. A pixie smirked devilishly and swooped down at him. Draco hollered once more and looked back, he fell forward and tripped. "Ahh!"

He fell tumbling towards the ground.

"Hn, hello Malfoy."

Draco looked down and blushed, "H-Harry."

A pixie whirled past them as the two lay on top of each other, one on top of the other.

Harry smirked and leaned forward, capturing those devilishly handsome lips in his and he let out a moan. Draco kissed back feverently, knowing this would be one of the only times that the two could be together before they had to put on the 'I hate you! No I hate you!' charade. They kissed passionately, tongues lashed out and hands macked through hair.

They pulled away as they heard the screaming stop. Draco blushed slightly before standing up and dusting off his robes. Harry smirked and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands.

'I love you,' He mouthed, a seductive smirk on his red and swollen lips.

Draco blushed and turned back to face the class and walked over, sitting in his seat with an indignant 'hmph.'

Harry quickly stood up and followed suit, his shoulder brushing against Draco's, sending a spark through his body.

A piece of parchment was pressed against the palm of his hand, he quickly walked back to his desk and sat down as everyone ambled around fixing things and returning to their seats.

'Meet me tonight, Astronomy tower. We need to finish what we started. -D

P.S: Malfoys don't trip, you bloody git.'

Harry smirked and turned his head slightly to look at Draco through the fringe of his hair.

'This class definitely has its perks.'

He nodded his head slightly for Draco to see before turning back around and facing the front of the class, the smirk never leaving his face.

##

{If anyone hasn't noticed, I have got addicted to the middle format. I am _so_ sorry if people don't like that. I just do, I must have like.. some form of OCD or ADD(HD) to do that.}

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, when Professor Lockheart releases the pixies._

_I am disclaiming this disclaimer that this fanfic(tion) has been disclaimed for the sake of not being claimed!_

_-AMLF_


	4. I really hate Snakes

"Hermione wait!" Draco rushed down the empty corridor, trying to catch up with the brunette.

"Go away!" She stormed down the hall, her cloak billowing out behind her.

He quickly rushed up behind her and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around.

"Look, I'm sorry! It's not my fault McGonagall told that story about the Chamber! Really!"

Hermione glared, "I know. But she still compared _us._"

Draco knew she was referring to the fact that she was a 'mudblood' and he was a 'pureblood.'

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned forward, kissing her softly.

"I know and I am sorry, really."

Hermione practically melted under his apologetic gaze, his mercury eyes swimming with regret.

She sighed and leaned against him, the pale arms coming around to wrap around her shoulders. She leaned her head against his chest.

"I know. I really hate snakes though.."*

Draco chuckled and kissed her head, stroking his fingers through it.

"I know, love. I know."

##

*Snakes referring to Slytherin (and Salazaar himself,) (Salazaar Slytherin.)

This refers to the second (Harry Potter) movie when McGonagall had to explain to the class about the Chamber of Secrets and when she mentioned mudbloods and purebloods the cameras zoomed in on Hermione and Draco and they both starred at each other.

**[Disclaimer]**

_OK! I KNOW that this is HermionexDraco but I had to put it in! I just couldn't seem to fit Harry into here! But, **hey!** It's still HxD!_

_-AMLF_


	5. Of course you would Snake boy

"I accidentally set a python on my cousin, Dudley, once." Harry smiled down at the figure laying across his chest.

He smiled up at the 'Boy-Who-Lived.'

"That's hilarious, even by my standards."

Harry rolled his eyes, he leaned down and captured those pale lips in his, elliciting a moan from the blonde strewn across his chest.

He nipped and sucked at the pale bottom lip before lifting a hand to caress the pale blonde's cheek.

He pulled away and whispered something in Parsel-tongue, causing a shiver to rise up the blonde's spine.

"God, I love that."

Harry smirked, and pecked the other's lips,

"Of course you would, snake-boy*." He kissed him passionately with the tongue the blonde loved, oh-so-much.

--

I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!

*Snake-boy referring to Slytherin and it's Snake (of-a-mascot).

**DISCLAIMER.**

--AMLF


	6. They killed Cedric

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Pgs; 634, 657, 673

**DISCLAIMER **(Thank you to ohhmykira for being my (slight) BETA on this chapter :'D I love you (all)~)

---

"You're on," he said. "Come here."

He grabbed Harry's arm below the shoulder and helped Harry limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cups gleaming handles.

"Wait," Cedric pulled his hand back.

"Cedric?" Harry questioned, pulling his hand back from the handle of the cup.

"I..I.. Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled weakly, "No probl-"

Cedric grabbed Harry's torn and tattered robes and pulled him forward. But, despite the roughness of the pull; Cedric's lips were soft against Harry's own. The kiss was soft, breathtaking. Harry kissed back slightly. Just a slight brush of his lips and Cedric pushed his lips against Harry's, nipping on his bottom lip.

Harry moaned, his mind swept clean of the task at hand. Harry pushed a hand through Cedric's hair and kissed back, another hand going around the Hufflepuff's neck.

The two pulled away, a smile on his face.

They both reached out their hands again, their other hands clasped together.

"See you on the other side, Potter." Cedric smiled.

**...**

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_**"Killed Cedric.. they killed Cedric.."**_

_**

* * *

**_

--AMLF


	7. You bastard

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets- Gilderoy Lockhart put Harry in the infirmary for trying to fix his arm but got rid of all the bones.

---

Harry heard a chair being pulled up next to his bed, he turned his head and opened his eyes groggily. He cradled his arm to his chest and sighed blissfully as a hand was stroked through his hair.

"Hey, love. How's your arm?"

"Draco? It hurts.." Harry whined, a pouted forming against his pale plump lips.

Draco chuckled and leaned down, kissing his forehead. He sat himself down next to Harry's bed and stroked his hair.

"I know, love. I know. Madam Pomfrey did say it would hurt."

Harry grimaced as he moved around a little bit, jostling his arm.

Draco sighed and kissed Harry's forehead,

"Ok sit up, love." Draco slipped off his shoes and put a hand on Harry's back, pushing him up slowly, being careful of his arm.

Draco slipped in behind the brunette, Harry hissing in pain, and slowly eased the injured boy back, to lean against his chest.

Draco smiled, a hand trailing through Harry's hair, as he heard the blissful sigh escape Harry's lips.

"Comfortable?"

"Very," Harry smiled, turning his head to look at Draco.

Draco smirked, "Good, now go to sleep." He kissed Harry's forehead and leaned against the pillows.

Harry sighed, snuggling into Draco's chest, his arm cradled against his own chest.

"Mmm, g'night Dragon."

Draco smiled, "G'night."

Harry woke up, a yawn escaping his lips. He smiled blissfully and stretched, a slight soreness to his arm. But, all in all it seemed to be completely healed; Harry thought as he flexed his arm.

A few thoughts came rushing back to his mind and Harry turned around to looked behind him and he smiled, laughing to himself.

Draco was gone, the only thing left in his place, leaning against the pillow, shining beautifully in the morning light; was the Golden Snitch.

Harry laughed and cradled the Snitch in his hand.

"You bastard."

--

--AMLF


	8. Ahh, twins

Goblet of Fire; (pages) 733

FxGxH

Enjoy~ This is one of my longer ones~

--

"Fred -- George -- wait a moment."

The twins turned. Harry pulled open his trunk and drew out his Triwizard winnings.

"Take it," he said, and he thrust the sack into George's hands.

"What?" said Fred, looking flabbergasted.

"Take it," Harry repeated firmly.

"I don't want it."

"You're mental," said George, trying to push it back at Harry.

"No, I'm not, " said Harry. "You take it, and get inventing. It's for the joke shop."

"He _is_ mental," Fred said in an almost awed voice.

"Listen," said Harry firmly. "If you don't take it, I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long."

"Harry." said George weakly, weighing the money bag in his hands, "there's got to be a thousand Galleons in here."

"Yeah," said Harry, grinning. "Think how many Canary Creams that is."

The twins stared at him.

"Just don't tell your mum where you got it. . . although she might not be so keen for you to join the Ministry anymore, come to think of it. . . ."

"Harry," Fred began, but Harry pulled out his wand.

"Look," he said flatly, "take it or I'll hex you. I know some good ones now. Just do me one favor, okay? Buy Ron some different dress robes and say they're from you."

He turned to leave the compartment but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned. Fred held his arm and George continually stared at the bag of Galleons, Harry had given him.

Harry gave them a questioning gaze, his eyebrows raised.

The twins looked at each other, a message quickly passing between one-and-another.

They stepped up to Harry and Fred let go of his arm and grabbed Harry's chin in his hand. Fred kissed Harry softly on the lips before pulling away and walking out of the compartment with a quick, "thanks Harry."

Harry stood in shock as George did the same before walking out, leaving the compartment door open.

Harry blinked and ran two fingers over his lips. A blush spread across his cheek.

He quickly walked out of the compartment after grabbing his jacket and luggage. He got off the train and approached the column to exit the platform.

As he stepped through Platform 9 3/4, he was greeted by the Drusleys and the Weasleys'; his trunk being brought out with them.

"Harry --- thanks," George muttered while Fred nodded fervently at his side.

Harry winked at them, turned to Uncle Vernon, and followed silently from the station. He couldn't wait for the summer to begin. Ahh, twins. Harry sighed, and shook his head, a small smile plastered on his face.

_Finito~_

_--_

Disclaimer~

--AMLF


	9. Nervousness isn't so bad

Draco cheered loudly, throwing his fists up into the air as Harry Potter rushed into arena through the grass-laden tunnel. Harry turned and looked at all the students, cheering and screaming. Harry's nerves made his hands shake.

Harry instantly caught sight of blonde hair and smiled widely, the shaking in his body calming slightly. Dumbledore smiled and motioned with his wand for Harry to take a few minutes as the other Champions gathered in the arena.

Harry chuckled and quickly rushed up the stairs of the benches to the 3rd row of seats. He swiftly walked past a few students and stood in front of a smirking blonde with striking mercury-laden eyes. He grabbed the front of Draco's robes and pulled him up quickly, smashing their lips together in a searing kiss. The crowd gasped and Dumbledore smiled wider. Draco chuckled into the kiss, a smile spreading across his face and he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry sucked on his bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth. Draco moaned, running his hands through Harry's unruly hair and massaging his scalp. Harry slowly pulled away, pecking Draco on the lips; his hands placed on Draco's hips. He smiled at the blonde, kissing his forehead and mumbling an 'I love you'. Harry's nervousness instantly disappeared.

Draco smiled breathtakingly. Harry grabbed his hand and kissed the pale lean fingers, and the palm of his hand.

"I'll be back."

Draco chuckled, running the back of his fingers along Harry's cheek. "I know."

Harry sighed blissfully and walked down back to the arena.

Harry took a deep breathe and tried to calm his nerves that started to slowly fade back into his body. Dumbledores speeched slowly faded to a close, Harry not really hearing it. The cannon went off and Harry turned, looking back a Draco with a slow ebbing of fear in his eyes. He was scared that he wouldn't make it back, thoughts that he would never voice.

Draco mouthed a quick 'I love you' to Harry as the brunette walked into the hedges a few paces behind Cedric Diggory.

Harry smiled softly to himself, he'd be back. He had something marvelous to look forward to.

Suddenly, being nervous wasn't as big as it used to be.

--

DISCLAIMER

**REVIEW PLEASE D:**

--AMLF


	10. Strange as Expected

SiriusxLupin

* * *

"Sirius!" Harry quickly embraced his godfather tightly, happiness racking through his chest.

He pulled away after a moment and saw Remus Lupin standing behind Sirius, a smile on his face.

"Professor Lupin!" Sirius stepped aside, an all-knowing smile on his face. Harry quickly stepped forward and embraced the werewolf albeit to his shock.

Remus hugged Harry back, slightly shocked.

Harry quickly stepped back awkwardly, starring at his feet. He wasn't used to hugging the other at the moment.

He looked up as he heard Remus chuckle as Sirius moved back to stand next to the werewolf.

"It's actually Lupin-Black now, Harry." Harry's eyes widened as Remus waved his left hand in the air and wiggled his fingers; the gold glittering of a ring made a smile spread across Harry's face.

"Really?! That's amazing!" Harry rushed forward and embraced the two, again, tightly.

Sirius chuckled and patted Harry's head, like a child.

"I told you he would take it ok, Remus~" Sirius laughed at the pout that pulled its way across Remus' lips.

"Fine, Siri. He is _your_ godson after all." Sirius let out a hearty laugh and turned to kiss the werewolf on the lips, softly. Remus blushed but kissed back softly, a hand being lifted to rest on Sirius's chin.

Harry blushed and looked away.

Two arms quickly embraced Harry before the Boy-Who-Lived heard a 'welcome back Harry,' and two sets of feet walking away. He looked up to see Remus and Sirius walk off, hand-in-hand, back into the kitchen to finish up the meeting. Everyone smiled as the two entered, happiness evident on their faces.

Harry smiled, that was definetly something that he did not expect.

But they were his family, what can you expect? Harry shook his head, his unruly hair falling into his eyes. He ran a hand through it before turning and walking up the stairs to go greet his own set of 'strange people'.

--

Disclaimer for the disclaimed.

--AMLF


	11. One of a Kind Breed

Harry quickly walked from the elevator down the hallway to the Department of Ministry's hearing that he was set to attend, to preside over a trial for an accused Death Eater. He walked past an aisle only to be stopped by someone calling his name.

He stop and turned, looking down the alley-way, he smiled softly.

Lucius Malfoy excused himself from talking to the Minister of Magic and walked up to embrace the brunette.

"Hello son, how are you?" Lucius smiled widely, his face instantly softening as he stared at the boy, well, man now.

Harry smiled, "I'm good, how are you?"

Lucius chuckled, "Just talking to that old bat over there." He motioned to the Minister.

Harry laughed, "I see."

Lucius smiled down at his son-in-law.

"So what are you up to? How is my son? I haven't heard from him in a while."

Harry felt his heart sore, a breath-taking smile spreading across his face.

"Draco is wonderful! He is currently 8 months pregnant and expecting twins! Can you believe it?! We had James, who turned out wonderfully and now **twins!**" Harry was practically giddy at the thought of his own blonde sitting at home in their bed, expecting their second and third child.

Lucius grinned, "I am so excited! Me and Severus can not _wait_ to be there."

Harry chuckled at the mention of the other blonde's husband. "We can't wait to see you either, you are allowed to stop by anytime you know?"

Lucius chuckled, "Yes, I know."

Harry nodded, "Good, good. Just no spoiling these children ok?"

Lucius opened his mouth to protest.

"Ah! No! You promised that if me and Draco were to have anymore children you _would not_ spoil them, like you did with James." Harry said defiantly, a playful gleam in his clear green eyes.

Lucius sighed, a pout on his lips. "Fine. But! We are allowed to spoil them on their birthdays."

Harry opened his mouth, "Ah-ah! You said nothing about that Mr. Malfoy-Potter, good day." Lucius chuckled, kissing Harry on the forehead before walking away, his cloak billowing on behind him.

Harry sighed and shook his head, "It's Potter-Malfoy!" He called out.

He turned and headed to the trial room, a harmonious laugh echoing on behind him belonging none-other than to Lucius Malfoy.

Harry laughed, ahh Malfoys. They were defiantly a one-in-a-kind breed.

--

Disclaimer.

--AMLF


	12. Kisses for Glares

"Well in that case, better it be, SLYTHERIN!"

The Hall was quiet for all of thirty seconds, then Slytherin burst out in loud cheering. Harry smirked, got off the stool and went over to his new housemates, scooting between Draco and Blaise. The rest of the school just looked on in shock.

Harry smiled widely at the look of admiration Draco sent his way.

"Hun, I think you have a lot of bloody glares on your back."

Harry chuckled, "Well, can't leave them like that, now can we?"

Draco smirked and leaned forward, placing a hand on Harry's cheek and kissing Harry softly, possessively.

Harry moaned softly and kissed back before pulling away and turning to his plate of food.

Draco chuckled, "Well, this is going to be an interesting year, don't you think Scarhead?"

Harry smiled and kissed the blonde's cheek, "Definately, Cock Hound."

--

Few first sentences taken from this lovely story; Reap the Whirlwind (fanfiction .net/s/4500370/7/Reap_the_Whirlwind ) **I do not own this story, or take any credit for it. Reap the Whirlwind was NOT written by me, I only branched off a few of the stories sentences. Thank you.**

Read it, Review it~! (Disclaimer)

--AMLF


	13. The Big Bad Ministry

Harry was now so chilled that he thought longingly for a moment of the snug, dry interiors of the cars streaming along below, then, even more longingly , of traveling by Floo powder; it might be uncomfortable to spin around in fireplaces but it was at least warm in the flames.

Or. . Or about a pair of strong muscled arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, a firm chest pressed against his back, and warm breath tickling his neck. The silky platinum-blonde hair tickling his cheek, and the slow rising and falling signaling the warm solid figure behind him had fallen asleep. Draco.

Harry helt a warmth spread across his body, warming his fingers and his frozen toes. He flew with a renewed vigor. He had something waiting for him at Hogwarts. The Ministry was not as big and as scary as he thought.

--

{ Order of the Pheonix pg. 57 }

Disclaimer. Read and Review!~

---AMLF


	14. Forever to hate

I am Taking my Leave.. _Forever in hate._

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you Potter." He paused, blinking and licking at his lips as he felt his heart finally break into shambles. "N-Now, if you will excuse me, Potter. I need to go collect my things now." He held his head high, his expression blank.

"Why?" He sneered.

"I.. I am no longer needed here, at Hogwarts. So I am taking my leave." He spoke carefully, choosing each word as if it were his last. And to him.. they were. He knew it. He finally knew that he would never have a shot with the Golden Boy. Not after all the hateful words he just spewed at Draco as if he were a piece of good-for-nothing trash.

"Goodbye, Potter." And he turned, walking into the Infirmary and quickly collecting his things, packing them into a small bag and shrinking them; placing them in his pocket. He walked up to the Floo, gazing down at the floor for a moment before grabbing a handful of powder.

"I love you, P-Potter.. Harry." He whispered softly to himself, just once, to get it off his chest and to feel like he really said it, and that Potter.. no.. that _Harry_ really heard it.. before he stepped inside the Floo, turned, threw the powder down and spoke his destination. "Malfoy Manor!" Green flames soon surrounded his vision, his last view of Harry being his wide green eyes as the Infirmary door thudded shut in his face.

Draco did not cry once in front of Harry Potter. But, the moment his knees hit the soft plush carpet of his childhood home, he broke down in tears and wailing sobs.

His mother instantly shot off the couch and wrapped him in her arms, comforting him and softly questioning what went wrong; what happened.

"H-He h-_hates_ me!"

**Read and Review? Thank you.**

**- -AMLF**


End file.
